


That Time of the Gate Trip

by Slybrarian



Series: Banned Together 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: Sam knows it's going to be one of those days when the temple elders notice she is, in fact, a woman and pull Cam aside for a chat.
Series: Banned Together 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760245
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	That Time of the Gate Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Menstruation" box on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://slybrarian.dreamwidth.org/76058.html).

Sam could tell it was going to be one of those trips when the village elders finally decided that she was, in fact, a woman despite her appearance and promptly pulled Cam and Daniel aside for a chat. There was some of the same muttering and pointing and gesticulating that had accompanied the explanation that, while Teal'c seemed like a perfectly nice person, a Jaffa was not welcome to examine the possibly-Ancient temple structure. Cam looked increasingly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Daniel looked like he was up to shit. These days he never appeared so innocent unless he was, and frankly she was increasingly unsure that he'd ever been quite as naive as he'd seemed. 

"This should be good," Sam muttered to Teal'c as the men turned and approached them.

"Indeed."

"So there's a bit of a complication," Cam began. "Apparently there are some restrictions on who can go into the temple."

"What sort of restrictions?" Sam asked.

"Feminine ones."

After a few moments, Sam made a little 'go on' motion and said, "You're going to have to be more specific. We've run into a lot of different versions of that."

"Ones involving," and now he started to blush even more, "ritual purity. Of a temporary nature. Hygiene related."

Sam had been doing this long enough to know exactly what he meant, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "Do I need to take a bath, then? Put on some perfume?"

"No, it's more of, you know, kind of a code red situation."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a Goa'uld," Sam replied, "although that's what I would say."

"I mean maybe it's that time of the month?"

"So we need to come back during another part of their lunar cycle? Did they provide any kind of calendar?"

Cam turned with a pleading expression. "Help me out here, Jackson."

"Nope," Daniel said, "I think this is definitely your job."

"Come on! You're being visited by Aunt Flo! You're on the rag!" 

"I believe what Colonel Mitchell is attempting to convey is that they are concerned about menstruation," Teal'c said on cue. 

"Yeah. That," Cam replied, utterly disgruntled. "So. Uh."

"I'll save us all the second-hand embarrassment," Sam said, "and say that I'm not."

"Great. The thing is, I don't know if they'll just take your word for it. They may want to, uh. Check."

Sam looked over at the various Elders, then back at Cam. "Half of them are women. Do they really, 'uh, check,' every time one of them walks in and out?"

"I think that's not an issue because they're all past the point of it being a problem anymore."

"You should have led with that. Come on, let's go explain why it's not a problem for me either," Sam said. 

"I don't think they're going to understand the pill," Cam protested. 

"Which is why we'll explain I haven't had a period since the very difficult birth of my daughter Cassie. You know this because I'm your sister and I've lived in your household ever since my husband died."

"Oh, that's a good addition," Daniel said. "People love widows."

Teal'c nodded as well. "You do make a believable siblings."

"Wait, is this a thing we do?" Cam asked. "Why did I not know this is a thing?"

"Because the US military is run by people who can't say the word menstruation with a straight face," Sam said. "Now come on, we're wasting daylight. Just nod along with everything I say and don't do anything that might seem like you're trying to marry me off."


End file.
